Cracked Surface
by xChristabelx
Summary: Every Turk has his own way of getting information from people. RenoxVincent. Warnings: slash, questionable consent.


"Well, you know how it works, Valentine." Reno breathed against Vincent's ear seductively. "I…"

Vincent didn't need for Reno to finish that sentence. _"I let you fuck me and you give me the information I need." _It had been like that each of the four times they'd done it this way now.

Every Turk had his own way of getting information from people. Vincent knew that for a fact, having been a Turk himself so long ago. Some used violence and fear as leverage, others were so gifted with words that they managed to wheedle the desired knowledge from people by simply talking to and deceiving them. Those who used neither of those options chose at times to use their beauty and bodies to bargain with and Reno was one of them.

It was by far one of the most self-destructive and degrading methods to be found, often leaving the people who used them emotionally empty and feeling dirty. Those were the wretched poor souls that usually lost all belief in love with passing time. Now, preparing for the act in a cold and dark deserted alley way, Vincent was certain that he could perceive the beginnings of this emotional decay in the red-head, in the way Reno moved mechanically and the complete lack of emotion in the Turk's voice and eyes which had all but lost the sparkle they had once held.

Of course Vincent knew that Turks were always trained not to let any emotions show, but it was in Reno's unguarded moments, namely in the moments of his climax that Vincent knew how expressive the younger Turk's eyes could be and in those moments Vincent saw the pain and helplessness, feelings that he himself had become so accustomed to a long time ago and had only recently begun to replace by lighter emotions.

It was a desolate situation they found themselves in now, Reno facing the wall while Vincent stood behind him, loosening the many straps on his leather trousers. Vincent knew with a certainty that Reno had been doing this a lot and for a long time in exchange for information, but he was different from the other _'business partners', _or so he hoped, because he was intent on making it pleasurable for the red-head as well.

Once, during their second encounter Vincent had attempted to ask Reno why he was going about the matter this way. His question was deflected and disarmed with a perfectly level _"A Turk's reasons are his own, you should know that, Valentine."_ Vincent often asked himself whether it had been the right thing to even start responding to Reno's demands, but at the time Vincent hadn't known that the young Turk did this on a regular basis and though he was ashamed to admit it, Vincent had thought that maybe at least a small amount of attraction had played a part in the deal. Now Vincent knew that he had been mistaken had devised a plan of his own as he was working towards getting Reno to trust him enough to let Vincent turn the tables and Vincent thought that maybe he was already close to achieving that goal.

Mindful of not hurting Reno with his metal gauntlet, Vincent slowly opened the Turk's shirt while placing open-mouthed hot kisses along the back of the man's pale neck. He then took off the leather glove of his right hand and let the now free hand trail up and down Reno's torso, working rosy nipples to sensitive hardened nubs. Reno gave no obvious reaction, but Vincent cloud feel the Turk's breathing speed up a little, letting the ex-Turk know that the other was not unfazed by those ministrations.

With his hand that wasn't busy running over the perfect planes of Reno's chest, Vincent removed the leather strip that held the red-heads hair back so it could flow freely and flutter in the light breeze. It was intoxicating for Vincent to bury his face in those long crimson tresses while his tongue licked a hot wet trail up the side of Reno's neck, ending up pushing the long hair aside so he could nibble seductively at a pierced earlobe.

This at least elicited a small shudder from the otherwise stoic Turk and Vincent took this reaction as encouragement to continue what he was doing, letting his hand trail down to massage Reno's beginning erection to full hardness through the dark blue trousers of the Turk-uniform. Reno's low moans could soon be heard, although it was obvious that the red-head was trying to hold them back.

Suddenly he twisted his head and half his body around sharply to glare at Vincent. "Fuck, Valentine, what're you playin' at?" Reno snapped, his voice rough with a mix of barely suppressed emotions. "Get this the fuck over with."

Staring into the turmoil in the young Turk's eyes the moment came when Vincent decided on an entirely new plan of action, because he just couldn't bring himself to go along with this twisted game this time and he swore to himself he never would again.

Reno was about to snap at the ex-Turk again, but Vincent leaned forward and captured the man's lips in a gentle but firm kiss effectively silencing any further words. While doing so, Vincent's hand had managed to undo the zip of Reno's trousers. No underwear, he noted briefly, just as it had been at their last encounters.

Vincent gently guided out Reno's erection and began stroking the now free and fully hard member in long firm strokes while still kissing the red-head. The ex-Turk's arm to which the golden gauntlet was attached wrapped around Reno's waist to hold him up when the pleasure of Vincent's ministrations became too strong.

Reno was soon moaning and writhing, thrusting into Vincent's hand while Vincent paid more attention to the Turk's long pale throat with kisses and nips soothed by slow searing licks. Reno was trembling in Vincent's half-embrace and becoming less coherent with each of Vincent's strokes.

Soon Reno came, spurting pearly white cum against the wall and over Vincent's hand. He hadn't cried out when he came. Only his spine had stiffened and a low moan, almost a sob had escaped Reno's lips as his head fell limply backwards against Vincent's shoulder.

Once Reno had managed to regain some control over his body he noticed that Vincent was helping him to dress again. The red-head pushed Vincent's hand away harshly and continued the task himself, rage bubbling inside him as he rounded on the ex-Turk who was busy with fastening the clasps of his clothes once more.

"What the fuck was that supposed to be?!" Reno yelled, his eyes blazing. "That wasn't our deal. It wasn't even…" Reno could no longer speak because Vincent had once again pushed him back against the wall and sealed their lips, leaving the Turk speechless.

"The man lives in room 310. He will be there until next Monday. His secretary leaves at seven every night after a meeting." Vincent told Reno the information the Turk had wanted. "We're following my rules now." The dark-haired man continued, gently kissing Reno again to seem a little less menacing. "No more selling your body for information. If you need something, come to me and I will give it to you freely or find out what you need."

A last kiss to Reno's lips and Vincent was gone, sweeping into the shadows and through the night. Reno watched him leave until the dark shape in the distance was gone and his eyesight was blurred by the tears streaking down his cheeks. Reno slid down the wall and let the tears fall freely for the first time ever, wondering about what Vincent had offered and why he had done this.


End file.
